Xiaolin Warp
by HollowAvarice
Summary: After the realigning of dimensions in the series finale, reality became strained. While uncovering a new Shen Gong Wu, the Xiaolin Warriors, Jack Spicer, and Hannibal Bean are thrown through a vortex into an alternate realm. The only way home is to find the pieces of the Shen Gong Wu scattered across the multiverse.


This Shall Be Xiaolin Warp.

The story will start off as any fanfics do, but will take a turn as the story crosses over with various shows and characters.

So here is the first chapter of new story. Enjoy.

I am currently working on several other chapters for this story which will be out soon.

Also for those interested I will finally be updating the rest of my stories.

* * *

There lies a valley deep inside of China. Deep inside the valley among the verdant fields, lays a temple, something out of a storybook, or an old kung-fu movie. An order of monks has existed in this temple for just over 1500 years. These monks train in the ways of the Xiaolin. They pass down their knowledge to every new generation. The newest generation of Xiaolin warriors has saved the world a dozen times over. They have fought mobsters who create zombies. They have done battle with ancient spirits and warriors. They have combated evil geniuses, thieves, dragons and sentient beans.

Master Fung, the current overseer of the Xiaolin Temple, sat on a porch facing the garden, a cup of tea at his side. He watched as his four disciples moved and trained. These students were special. They each were born with a gift; these chosen can each manipulate one of the ancient elements. Clay Bailey, the largest trainee, hails from Texas in the United States. He has the ability to manipulate the Earth. Kimiko Tohomiko, the only female trainee, was raised in Tokyo, Japan. She has the ability to manipulate flames. Raimundo Pedrosa, from Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, has the ability to manipulate wind. Lastly, there's Omi, a short bald boy, raised at the Xiaolin Temple. Omi has the ability to manipulate water. A ballet of combat was performed before Master Fung. Raimundo shouted commands at the other monks.

"Clay, hit the floor!" The largest of the Xiaolin dragon's punched the ground. A ripple of the land shot outwards pushing back Kimiko and Omi.

"Kim, downward kick! Omi deflect by spinning." Kimiko leapt in air and launched herself straight towards Omi. Omi leapt up over the fountain and knocked Kimiko aside.

"Omi, what was that?" Raimundo shouted running up to the garden. Clay helped Kimiko up.

"It was much easier to kick her aside." Omi stated as if it were obvious.

"Maybe lil' pardner, but we're on different kinds of counters today, and you gotta learn to listen to Rai." Clay tried to reason with Omi. Omi was still a little upset that Raimundo was chosen to lead the team, and was granted the title of Shoku Warrior.

"Omi, come here for a minute." Raimundo waved him over to the side. Omi approached Rai, a little aggravated.

Rai took a seat on the stone bench. "Come on, I thought we were over this. I know you're upset I became Shoku, but we need to work with each other."

"I am aware, but it makes it no less disappointing. I dreamed of leading since I was a tiny monk."

"Omi, two things. First, you're still a tiny monk." A small vein appeared on Omi's head. "Second, I get it. You always acted like you were the boss so it's not easy to take orders, but what if I say something that you ignore in a real battle. It may end up working against us."

"I get it, and I'll try harder, but I do still have a nacho on my arm."

"Chip on your shoulder, Omi." Kimiko said as she walked up behind them. "Dojo sensed something." Omi strolled into the temple leaving Kimiko and Raimundo in the courtyard. All Rai could see when he looked at her was the kiss she gave him earlier that week when he was promoted in rank.

"So…we should go talk to Dojo." Rai cleared his throat and started to walk.

Kimiko cut him off. "So we don't have any training on the roster for this weekend. I was planning on going home." Raimundo tried to move around her.

"That's cool. Tell Keiko I said hi."

"Actually, Keiko is away with her family and my dad is gonna be in meetings the whole time." Kimiko started playing with one of her pigtails. "I was wondering if you wanna come with me. I need somebody to hang with."

Raimundo's face turned bright red. "Well, I got…I mean I have Shoku warrior stuff." Kimiko wasn't buying it.

"Sure, windbag. Just think it over." She turned and walked into the temple.

Raimundo took a deep breath. This past week had been rough. Raimundo became Shoku warrior after a huge dimension-colliding battle. Then an army of villains attacked the temple. The monks were able to ward them off, but not before one of the villains was able to snatch up six or seven of the Shen Gong Wu. Then there was the drama with Omi, and now the tension with Kimiko.

Raimundo saw his fellow monks sitting before Dojo Kanojo Cho, a millennia old dragon that serves as the guardian of the Shen Gong Wu.

"Listen boys and girl. We got us a bundle of Wu." The small dragon popped up.

"Which Wu have activated?" Omi looked towards Master Fung. Fung opened an ancient scroll made by Grand Master Dashi, the same man who created the Shen Gong Wu.

"Four Shen Gong Wu have activated, all in the same location. The Bear Baton allows the user to transform into a grizzly bear, the Bullhorn Blazer turns the user into a bull, the Polar Paws turn the user into a polar bear, and the Gallant Wing turns the user into an eagle." Master Fung rolled up the scroll and stood up. "Alright young dragons, this is your first mission with Raimundo as Shoku. Retrieve the quartet of shape-shifting Shen Gong Wu. Good luck to you."

Dojo shot upwards and grew into his full dragon form. The group mounted Dojo and quickly took off.

After an hour of flying, the monks came upon a small temple in the outback of Australia. The dragons moved through the temple searching for the ancient relics. It took about half an hour of searching before Dojo recalled where he hid the Wu. The monks climbed to the top of the temple, and looked for an entrance into a secret compartment.

"Not so fast you pathetic fools." Several feet above them was Wuya, standing on

an invisible platform. Chase may be licking his wounds, but I will still get power of the Shen Gong Wu."

"You and which military forces?" Omi screamed at the hovering witch. Wuya started cackling.

"Really Omi? Why would you even ask that?" Kimiko said rubbing her brow. Wuya waved her hand and pools of rippling magic appeared around them. From those pools, five familiar faces emerged. Tubbimura, the sumo ninja. Katnappe, the young cat-like thief. Chameleon Bot, a machine programmed to change its appearance and fighting style. Vlad, the Russian warrior. Le Mime, the mute mime with magical might.

"Sword of the Storm!" Tubbimura launched up and blasted a miniature tornado at the monks. Raimundo stepped forward and seemed to grab the air itself.

"You call this a wind attack? Wudai Star Wind!" Raimundo's body glowed light blue. He forced his hands forward knocking the twister right back at the hovering Tubbimura. The chubby ninja spun uncontrollably before slamming into the celing. "Seriously? That's all you got?"

"Wushu Helmet!" Vlad charged directly at Clay.

"Clay, Hanged Man!" Raimundo shouted to his friend.

"Lasso Boa Boa!" Clay leapt upwards and launched his Wu downwards. Vlad charged straight through the lasso. Clay pulled up, binding Vlad in the clutches of a massive serpent. "Man, this is getting way to easy." Clay said as he dangled the villain from a rafter.

"Shadow Slicer!" Katnappe seemed to multiply as three Katnappes appeared beside her. The four cat burglars began running and circling Kimiko, the real Katnappe swiping the fire dragon with her claws.

"Ah…" A small cut appeared on Kimiko's left cheek. "Judolette Flip!" Kimiko knocked back the burglar and the three illusions.

"Kimi, wrap and burn!" He drew a Shen Gong Wu from his robes and tossed it to Kimiko.

"Silk Spitter!" A flurry of long sticky spider webs surrounded the Katnappes, but they avoided every direct hit.

"Missed me, loser!" the quartet of Katnappes mocked before seeing Kimiko's grin.

"Wasn't aiming for you loser! Wudai Mars Fire!" A pulse of flames erupted from Kimiko and moved along all of the silk threads. The illusions dissipated from the heat, while the real Katnappe was knocked back into a wall by the flames.

"Jet Bootsu!" A robotic voice shouted. The Chameleon Bot lifted into the air and smashed his extendable arms into the ground at Omi's feet.

"Omi, bombard then freeze him."

"Ruby of Ramses!" A serious of rocks lifted off the ground and slammed into the robot. As soon as it crashed into the ground Omi launched his next attack. "Wudai Neptune Ice!" The air chilled as began to creep up and surround the machine.

"Wow lil' man, you actually listened to Rai?" Clay asked with genuine surprise.

"Yes, well it was not the worst plan I had heard." Omi said, blushing a little. The four monks surrounded the final member of Wuya's evil squad, Le Mime, who held only the Falcon's Eye. He quickly dropped to his knees and surrendered, holding up the Falcon's Eye as an offering.

Raimundo spoke up. "Face it you old hag, without Chase, you're nothing."

"Silence you ignorant monks! I'll remember this!" Wuya teleported away, in an explosion of rage. The monks collected the Wu and made their way back home.

Later that evening, Master Fung looked over the recently acquired Wu.

"What's that look for Fung-Man?" Dojo asked as he slithered on to his master's lap.

"I'm not sure just yet, just a feeling." Master Fung looked at the window at several clouds on the horizon. "I sense something stirring, I'm just not yet sure what."

Back in the monks' room Raimundo ran into Kimiko. "So Rai, have you decided if you're gonna come with me to Tokyo."

It felt like he had a baseball in his throat. "Uh, yeah I guess I could go for a day or two." Kimiko turned before Raimundo could see her smile.

"_Crap_" Raimundo thought, "_What did I just do?_"


End file.
